


Dave: Hey

by 1nsomnizac



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alien Sexual Biology, M/M, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Size Difference, Tentabulges, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1nsomnizac/pseuds/1nsomnizac
Summary: Dave gets Karkat's attention. (NSFW)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I received a commission to write an erotic fic that continued the hemocaste/size concept that I explored in my previous fanfiction. This is my first work with a sex scene on Archive of Our Own.

Dave: ==> Seduce alien boyfriend

With a bit of a sashay, you walk into the living room. Karkat is sitting on the couch. His eyes are riveted to a stack of paper in his hands.

He hears you come in and says, “Hi,” but his eyes are locked on the page. You sway your way over to him, because you look damn sexy in this thong and you gotta work it like a runway model, even if he doesn’t look up.

He’s not looking up. Damn it.

==> Get his attention.

It isn’t like you need to be coy about it, after all. You straddle his left thigh and lean against his chest. He looks down at you. His eyebrow is raised slightly.

“Dave,” he says, with a note of uncertainty.

You rest your hands on his wide chest and lean in. You look at him from under your eyelashes and murmur, “hey,” in a lusty voice.

A corner of his mouth turns up in a smirk. You feel his fingers reach down to lift your shirt. You keep your eyes on him, and hum a little at the contact. The smirk is widening into a dirty grin. You feel his left hand run up the curve of your lower back beneath the fabric of your shirt. He makes a growling sound, almost like a chuckle, but so different from laughter. You giggle -- actually giggle, Jesus -- as his hand travels up the side of your body.

His eyes are focused on your face. Within red irises, his pupils are dilating. His right hand weaves itself into the hair at the base of your skull and starts playing with your locks. His left thumb rubs against your nipple, and you can feel the circular motion mimicked by the cool hardness of the end of his claw. It stops for a moment, before he pinches your nip between forefinger and thumb. You suck in a breath of air.

That is when he goes in for the kiss. He leans forward and pushes you backwards with him, while supporting your back with his right hand. The tip of his tongue touches your parted lips, and you open your mouth to let him inside. His tongue is longer than yours, and thick, and it knows all your weaknesses. 

The tip brushes across your alveolar ridge, sending a jolt of electricity through your warm and mushy mind. It thrusts into your mouth, wraps around your tongue and releases, flexes and undulates and slides down your throat. You can feel him breathe through his nose as his tongue fucks your mouth.

You own tongue is not idle, pushing and lapping at the alien intruder. His tongue responds by twisting and turning around your own, then gently stimulating the roof of your mouth. You are losing your mind. He is surrounding you, invading you, subsuming you. 

Air gets precious, and you pull back, gasping and hot. You feel the tender pressure as his lips press against your cheek, then your neck. Your cock strains against your underwear. His hand is reaching under your shirt again. You reach for his waist, and unbutton his pants. You fumble as you feel the tip of his tongue ghost across your jawline.

You are about halfway done pulling down his zipper when you feel the hard points of his fangs nip your collarbone. The sound you make starts as an “ah” and ends as an “unf”. He does that chuckling thing again, and this time you can feel it vibrate into your body. “Fuck,” you whimper. 

He raises his eyes to you again, his wide mouth split in a grin. “What was that, Dave?” he asks amusedly.

“Fuck me,” you whisper, “roughly.”

He kisses you in answer, wrapping you in his arms, holding you, and then, as he rises from the couch, lifting you off the ground. You wrap your arms over his shoulder and suck on his lip. He grunts and moves one arm to clutch you beneath the thigh. With a little bit of effort you shift yourself so that you can raise your other leg and wrap both of them around his hips. 

With your thinly clothed junk touching him just above his waistband, and his clawed hand supporting your ass, you captcha your shades. Your eyes go unfocused, your mouth is filled with troll-tongue. You hear the shuffle-smack of Karkat’s pants falling and hitting the floor. You feel a playful smack on your tush. You can feel rhythmic shifts in momentum as he starts walking toward the bedroom.

“Any clothes that you don’t want me to tear off of you, captchalogue them now,” he growls in your ear. The thought makes you moan. You captchalogue your thong, letting your bare crotch rest between his hips, and you can feel a stirring and shifting beneath his skin, a sign of his arousal. Your own excitement is starting to bounce against your belly.

When Karkat reaches the bed he jumps on top of it, pinning you beneath him. He tonguefucks your mouth again, tearing your T-shirt open from collar to hem as he does so. You are wrapped around him, eyes unfocused, mouth full of his wriggling tongue. You feel more than see his size, his vastness, the power of his muscles, the fascinating reek of his sweat. You want his size to enter you, to thrust in you, to seed you.

He lowers his hips to rub the entrance of his nook against your crotch, coaxing his bulge to slide out. But your dick is pointing, erect, towards your face, and his torso is longer than yours, so the folds of his hot, Y-shaped snatch can only brush over your balls. You reach down to finger him, teasing his nook’s grey-red lips between two fingers, then running a finger between them. The lips relax and let you in, and this time it is Karkat who breaks the kiss to gasp.

“Eager, aren’t you,” pants Karkat, “I know my bulge is irresistible, but--”

You bite his collarbone, hard. The skin around his neck and shoulders is leather thick, and even at full strength, your flat teeth cannot make him bleed. Karkat barks in surprise and slams you into the soft bedding. Your teeth are still grabbing him, and you are hanging on to him as well. Karkat chirrs in pleasure, and you feel something wet and slick touches your inner thigh.

You release his collarbone and look crotchward. His bulge is extending from behind the lips his nook, moving and flexing like an octopus’s tentacle, its vibrant color a subdued tone of Karkat’s bright red blood. As it explores your inner thigh, you can feel the slick lubricating fluid that coats it, and the line of hard ridges along its underside.

It finds and encircles your shaft, and you sigh at the familiar herald of pleasure. You remember that first fumbling encounter, before he got so big (in more ways than one). an ill-used room in the meteor, his bulge wrapped around your dick, looking at your own joy and uncertainty in an alien face.

The slippery vice around your cock inches up your cock until it circles the sheathed flare of your cock head. He coils tighter, drawing the ridges of his bulge against the skin over your frenulum, coaxing a drop of precum to leak out. He could bring you to orgasm like this, squeezing and twisting his warm length around your cock until you blow. But you want something deeper.

“Come on,” you whine, “you know how I want it.”

“I do,” he says, “but I like hearing you beg for it.”

“You… ah… bastard,” you breathe. Fuck, you’re loving that dominant shit right now. You can hear in his voice that he knows it, too.

“You wanted this ‘bastard’ to fuck you, Dave,” he says, “so?”

“Fuck, I--” you cut yourself off to moan as his tip slides between your foreskin and your glans. You buck your hips forward in reflex, and barely avoid a ruined orgasm. Panting, you say, “I want, you, inside me.”

He chirrs at your admission and leans down to kiss you again. You can feel his hand uncoil his bulge and lead it lower. It wiggles its way between your butt cheeks. When it finds the ring of your ass, the diameter of the tip shrinks until it can burrow inside you without resistance.

Karkat guides your ankles over his elbows, folding you over and keeping you there. You feel your entrance open wider at this angle. You feel his bulge-slime coating your ring, and with a controlled breath, you get your sphincter to relax. Several inches of alien cock slide into you and expand, riding a tide of copious red slime.

You groan at the delicious stretching of your backdoor. Time for some of the sweaty animal sex you have been craving. You spent five whole minutes getting your boyfriend revved up. You know, a whole five minutes, what a sacrifice for an immortal being that--

Karkat bucks his hips into you and sends another inch and a half into you, fucking your internal monolog out of head. He starts ramming into you hard, almost frictionless around the natural lube pouring from his teil, and he starts to shake the bed with thrusting.

Sweat beads on his forehead and his back, his mouth is slack, his tongue hangs out and eyes are unfocused. He cannot keep up the pace for long; troll sex has much less thrusting and much more semi-prehensile genital shenanigans. If it weren’t for those lewd groans that pour from his open mouth, the upward curve at the corners of his open lips, you would think he were running a marathon.

“Yeah, babe, that’s it,” you moan, the words distorted by the air each thrust pushes from your lungs. Karkat grunts a response. Rivers of sweat fall down his temples, his back, his chest. His thrusts are smoothing out, getting deeper, slower.

You revel in being there, underneath him. His thick arms on either side of you, his body around you, within you. You are insulated, safe, and the world beyond his broad back becomes irrelevant.

“Karkat,” you moan, “Karkat!”

“Fuck,” he says, “I’m close.”

“Me too,” you say, “Come on, cum with me.”

He pants and puts his hands over your hips. “Get ready,” he says.

He shifts forward and starts pounding you around the prostate. Your moans start to cut each other off, and your balls clench up in preparation for release. Finally, you can no longer hold on. You cry out, and a jet of white erupts from your cock, painting your chest with your jizz.

Above you, Karkat groans. “Dave!”

Troll jizz inflates his bulge like a fire hose, stretching your backdoor. Then he cums, shooting half a bucket of red into your ass. You feel your gut distend, until your ass springs a leak and paints your crack, buttocks, and inner thigh bright cherry red.

Panting, the pair of you collapse onto the bed. Karkat’s bulge leaves your body with a schluck and flops onto his leg with a plop. Neither of you move, enjoying the afterglow and breathing heavily.

Minutes in the future, but not many ==>

You turn to Karkat and say “hey” in a mock lusty voice.

Karkat cracks up. “That was a God-tier come on, Dave. Bravo.”

You smile back at him. “Yeah.”

“Did you get your moves from Egbert?”

You smack him with a pillow. Fuck, you love him.


End file.
